No Matter What, I'm Here For You
by MakiZanaX13
Summary: Go-Busters post-episode 5, Spoilers. Ryuuji feels he hasn't properly apologised to Yoko. By taking her out for lunch, he finally realises something important, and so does she. Ryuuji/Yoko sibling bonding hints of Hiromu/Yoko. Oneshot.


**Maki:** My first Go-Busters oneshot since I've became a fan when they released the show. Hope you all enjoy.

**WARNINGS:** Nothing big except for minor spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. All rights belong to Toei Co..

**Summary: **Go-Busters post-episode 5, Spoilers. Ryuuji feels he hasn't properly apologised to Yoko. By taking her out for lunch, he finally realises something important, and so does she. Ryuuji/Yoko sibling bonding hints of Hiromu/Yoko. Oneshot.

* * *

**No Matter What, I'm Here For You**

Iwasaki Ryuuji sighed as he leans back in the chair, rubbing his favourite ice pack on his hand. He and his two teammates, Usami Yoko and Sakurada Hiromu who make up the team: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, had defeated the recent Metaloid, Tireloid sent by Enter to retrieve Enetron from the tank convoy transporting the source to Nishizawa.

However in the midst of everything, Ryuuji was at the brink of his ability's limit; thus results him overheating and going rampant. Worse, Yoko happened to be a witness. And on top of that she went into shock – saying she never saw Ryuuji's weak point before, not to mention it scared her greatly, since Yoko always looked up to him like an older brother. He apologized… eventually once the mission finished. They made up subsequently.

Still something's missing. He knew there was, but couldn't quite put it.

"Ryuuji, aren't you listening?" Said man jerks his head to his Buddy Roid, Gorisaki Banana, who currently going on about his well-being per usual. Yoko's Buddy Roid – Usada Lettuce made a snide remark about the latter being similar to a mother hen, causing both to fight.

"Gorisaki is there something disquieting you?" He asked.

"Goodness!" The blue gorilla-shaped robot cried. "If you don't heed my words next time, you can be in serious trouble!"

Ryuuji chuckled lightly. "Sorry. I promise I won't space out." Then again, he did have to agree with Usada; his Buddy Roid can be _such_ a worrywart. "Hey, you know where Yoko is?"

"Huh, Yoko? Last I saw her, she was with Hiromu."

Hiromu? Why him? Ryuuji knew all too well she resented him. Now what could they be up to, he wondered. Dropping the ice pack, Ryuuji pushed back the chair and stood.

"Ryuuji? Where you going?"

He smiled. "Out. Don't fret much, I'm not going far."

"But-" Too late, Ryuuji already left. "Hey, Ryuuji!"

He smiled while walking down one of the many hallways of the Energy Management Center, somewhat relieved to be away from Gorisaki. However it wasn't long until he found the person who he was looking for; the teen's resting her arms against the railing that separated her from the window she gazed out. But surprisingly, Hiromu wasn't anywhere near her which curious him.

"Yoko."

She turns around, slightly surprised. "Ryuu-san? What are you doing here?"

"Came to check up on you." Ryuuji then stands next to her. "Nice weather we got today. You think?"

"Y-Yeah." Yoko stuttered.

Silence befalls them shortly after. Yet it's only brief.

"Umm Ryuu-san, you're not here just to check on me, are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's not like you. You do it unless there's something very wrong with either one of _us_." She replied.

"You got me there."

"Then what is it?"

"Ah I realized, it's almost time for lunch. We can talk about this in the cafeteria." Ryuuji said.

Yoko blinks her eyes rapidly. "Wha-? What about Hiromu?"

"What about him? I'm saying just the two of us." He answered. "I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Oh… Okay…" Ryuuji tilts his head to the side, quite oblivious to the faint blush on her cheeks. Could she possibly… No. He shook his head vigorously. It's completely impossible.

"Ryuu-san?" He breaks from his musing and looks at a worried Yoko. "What's wrong?"

"Err… Nothing. See you in a bit."

Like he said earlier they were discourse his problem at lunch. Ryuuji reserved a table for both of them and waited for Yoko; who arrived right on time.

"You gonna tell me what the issue is now?" Yoko asked.

"Soon. You wanna order anything first?"

She pouted. "Fine."

Eventually food had been attained, since it could be seen on their table. "Now?"

"Okay, okay. No need to be picky." Ryuuji sighed. "Listen, you remember that incident with Tireloid?"

"Huh? Trying to apologize again? I thought we went through this." Yoko said.

"There's that. But…"

"But what?"

"I… Yoko, you've always been a little sister figure to me. I hated myself for letting you see my weak point; I'm sorry. I tried my hardest to hide it from you for years. Now, I think I'm at my limit. I can't pretend anymore."

"Ryuu-san…" She whispered.

"It's true you've seen me in a different light back then. But, I want you to remember. Even in the direst situations, whether I may harm you again; No matter what, I'm here for you." Ryuuji said. "Always."

"I… I don't know what to say."

He frowned at the sight of tears forming at the edge of Yoko's eyes. Perhaps he went _too_ far. "Maybe that was a bit much."

"Uh… n-no, it's not." She wipes the tears away and smiled. "Thanks Ryuu-san, I think I realize now how important you are to me… and him too."

"No problem… speaking of which, do you _like_ him?"

"Hiromu? No way. As if I'll love that siscon!" Yoko spluttered.

Ryuuji laughed. It was probably his imagination. "Yeah, your right. We better eat the food before it gets cold."

His instincts were true then. If so, they'll be together, forever; regardless of the consequences they will face in the future.

* * *

**Maki:** Short but sweet. I'm starting to love the sibling relationship with Ryuuji and Yoko since that episode and so forth. Anyone else? Or maybe it's just me =p


End file.
